The Family Of Wrath
by ShinkisRule
Summary: Even after XANA's defeat, Yumi still finds herself in mortal danger. The Doctor and Donna are the only ones who can save her. The sequel to Code: TARDIS.
1. Chapter 1: The Voices

**Here it is. The sequel to Code: TARDIS. I wonder how long you've had to wait for this. Depends on how long it takes me to finish this chapter. After more or less outlining it in my head (which I normally don't do; I usually just make it up as I go along) I'm ready to begin. **_**Allons**__**-y!**_

**You wanna know one of the hardest things about writing? The first sentence.**

_The Family of Wrath_

By ShinkisRule

Chapter 1: The Voices

Yumi gasped as her eyes snapped open. She sat up, catching her breath. It took her a while to realize where she was. The clock read 4 A.M., and she'd just woken up from a dream.

Yumi knew right away that this wasn't just a dream. There were whispering voices, calling to her… And she had to follow them. She put on some warm clothes and quietly snuck out of her house. Even after she'd woken up, Yumi could still hear the voices… In the back of her mind, telling her where to go…

After around fifteen minutes of walking, Yumi found herself in a familiar place. It was the forest, where she used to run time and time again. But not anymore. She hadn't needed to run to the factory for five months now. XANA was gone. Which made it all the more confusing… Whose voices was she hearing?

Yumi wandered around for a moment, knowing that this was where she was supposed to be. But she didn't see anything. Just trees. Yumi shook her head, thinking that this had been a bad idea, and she should go before her parents found out she'd left. But as she turned around and started walking back home, she bumped into something.

Yumi staggered back, confused. There was nothing there. No tree in front of her. What did she bump into?

It wasn't something that could be seen, but it could certainly be felt… Yumi hesitantly outstretched her arms and slowly walked forward. After a few steps, she felt it. And not only that… She'd closed her eyes the first time she'd bumped into it. But this time, now that she was touching it, she saw it. It was like a hologram… But it was real, undoubtedly. She took her hands away from it and it disappeared. Then she put them back, and there it was again. Yumi looked over it for a while. This thing was huge. Her eyes widened as she realized there was only one thing she could call it.

A spaceship…

_Am I dreaming? _Yumi thought. But after trying to wake herself up, she knew she wasn't. Yumi found a door and walked inside. She looked around in disbelief. The voices grew louder. This was where they were coming from. They were aliens. And something was telling her that they weren't friendly. She shouldn't have come here. Yumi went back for the door, but it wouldn't open.

Yumi took a deep breath and spoke to them. "Who are you?"

"_You have something we need,"_ the voices answered.

"Is that why you led me here?"

"_Correct. What is your name, child?"_

"I'm not telling you my name."

"_You came out here to find us. Does that not imply trust?"_

"It did until you locked me in here. What do you want from me?"

"_You."_

Yumi swallowed hard, nearly certain that this meant she needed to escape if she wanted to live.

"Let me out of here!" she ordered, pounding on the door, "Let me out!"

"_We don't think so."_

After worthless efforts of escape, Yumi could only think of one thing to do. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and called the one person who could help. The one person who could have ever made her believe that this was really happening.

"Doctor?" she asked, "It's Yumi."

"Yumi!" the Doctor greeted, "Hello!" He suddenly noticed the fear in her voice. "What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I need you to come here _right now_," Yumi begged, "There were voices in my head and when I followed them, I ended up locked in their ship and I can't get out! They said they needed me-"

"_That is quite enough of that, Yumi."_

Yumi dropped her cell phone as a green mist began moving towards her. In a split-second, it was all she could see. Yumi screamed.

**And now I put the theme song! YEAH! XD Neeeeeooooowww! ****Dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun-dun-da-dun... ****Oooo-eee-oooo… Wee-ooo-woooo…**

**DAVID TENNANT**

**CATHERINE TATE**

**MIRABELLE KIRKLAND**

**DOCTOR WHO**

**THE FAMILY OF WRATH**

**By ShinkisRule**

**If you still don't know who t****he voices are, worry not. If the title and spaceship didn't give it away, that probably means you haven't yet seen the episodes. Season 3, episodes 8 and 9. Or 7 and 8, if you decide not to count the Christmas special. But if you have seen them and just can't tell, then you'll find out as the story progresses. And I suggest you not read the reviews if you like surprises, because the people who do know will probably mention it. That's all I have to say for now… Stay tuned…**


	2. Chapter 2: Find Her

**And here we have Chapter 2! What happened to Yumi? We'll find out very soon…**

Chapter 2: Find Her

"Yumi?" the Doctor shouted, "Yumi!"

No use. The Doctor hung up and changed the TARDIS's coordinates to where Yumi's call came from.

"What's happened?" Donna asked, "Who was that?"

"I met her once," the Doctor explained, "A long time ago. There was this computer virus that stole the TARDIS, and she and her friends had spent years fighting it. Rose and I told them to call us if they ever needed our help, and… now they do."

"She said she followed voices. Do you know who they are?"

"Not yet," said the Doctor, "We'll find out once we get to her… If she's alive…"

* * *

Aelita rubbed her eyes and groggily sat up. Why was she awake? She didn't have a nightmare, and certainly no one had called her to the factory. Those were usually the only things that could get her out of bed early. She was about to go back to sleep when she realized what woke her up. It was very faint, but she could hear this noise… A whooshing sound in the distance. At first she simply dismissed it, but then a thought came to her.

Yes… She recognized that sound. There was only one thing that made a noise like that.

Aelita hurried up to the boys' floor to find Jeremie, who was already standing in the hallway with Ulrich and Odd.

"Did you hear that?" Aelita asked.

Jeremie nodded. "It was the TARDIS!"

"Did any of you call him?" Aelita asked.

"No," said Ulrich, "It must have been Yumi."

"We've got to go find her," said Aelita, "She's probably with the Doctor already. Do you guys know where it was coming from?"

"The forest," said Jeremie.

"You know what this probably means, though, don't you?" asked Aelita, "If she had to call the Doctor?"

"It means she's in danger," said Ulrich.

"Then we'd better go," said Jeremie.

* * *

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS, expecting to see Yumi waiting for them. But she was nowhere to be found.

"She must still be locked in that spaceship," said Donna.

"Could be," said the Doctor, "But we should at least see _it_."

"But there's nothing here. Then it's moved?"

"I think so… The question is where."

"So we're standing out here in the middle of the night with no hint as to where the girl is and no idea what took her."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Then what do we do?" asked Donna.

"Her friends will notice if she's missing," said the Doctor, "So if I can find them, I might be able to figure out what happened."

"And where do we go?" asked Donna, only to be shushed. She gave the Doctor a look. "Did you just-?" she began, cut off by more shushing. "What are you doing that for?" she asked.

"Donna!" the Doctor snapped, "Be quiet. I think I hear something."

"What is it?" Donna asked. The Doctor shushed her again. "Alright!" she said, "I'm listening."

"Footsteps," the Doctor finally announced.

"Whose footsteps?" asked Donna. Just as she said this, four figures emerged from the shadows.

"Theirs," said the Doctor.

"And they are…?"

"Well… There's one thing I know of that could be out here right now."

"The voices?"

The Doctor nodded, and he and Donna backed away slowly, screwdriver at the ready.

"I request parley in compliance with the Shadow Proclamation," said the Doctor, "State your names and species."

Much to the Doctor's surprise, as the figures grew closer, a very confused, but familiar face appeared.

"Aelita…Human…?"

"Ah!" the Doctor exclaimed, "Sorry. We thought you were… We don't even know. But hello!"

"Why does he want bread?" Odd whispered to no one in particular.

"Parley," Aelita corrected, "It means discussion, conference, meeting, audience, et cetera…"

"Her hair is pink," said Donna.

"I can't believe you're here!" said Aelita, no longer able to hold back the smile, "Did you come here on purpose?"

"Yumi called," said the Doctor.

"Yumi," Ulrich repeated gravely, "Where is she? Why did she call you?"

"Is she okay?" asked Jeremie.

The Doctor sighed. "I was hoping you'd know… She told me there were voices in her head, and when she followed them, they locked her inside their ship."

"And what else?" asked Ulrich.

"Whatever had captured her cut her off before she could tell us any more," said the Doctor.

"Do you have any idea what it was?" asked Jeremie.

"Well," said the Doctor, "There are millions of different species out there capable of telepathy, and with what little information we've got, there's nothing to narrow it down. We can't even find the spaceship."

"So what do we do now?" asked Aelita.

"Find Yumi," said the Doctor, "She may have escaped. Anywhere she may have gone- home, the factory…"

"Maybe she's looking for us," Donna suggested.

"Doubtful," said Jeremie, "If she was able to escape something like that, then she probably wanted to get as far away from it as possible, to keep it from finding her."

"But it was inside her head," said Aelita, "Doesn't that mean it knows where she is?"

"Exactly," said Jeremie, "So we need to get to her before she gets hurt."

"So do you think she went home?" asked Odd.

"Can't think of anywhere else she would go," said Jeremie.

"If she's among her family," said the Doctor, "Then the voices wouldn't really be able to do anything to her."

"Why do you say that?" asked Aelita.

"They took her all the way out here," the Doctor replied, "That means whatever they want with her, they plan on keeping it a secret."

"But we're still going to see if she's there?" asked Ulrich. The Doctor nodded.

"All of us?" Aelita asked, "Ulrich usually walks her to school in the mornings, so it'd make sense if it was just him, but Yumi's parents have never even heard of you, Doctor."

"We need to be there," said the Doctor, "If she can give me any more information, then I should be able to find out what's after her."

"Okay," said Jeremie, "But the question still stands… How are you going to get her parents to let you in?"

* * *

"Hi!" the Doctor and Donna greeted simultaneously to Yumi's mother at the doorway to the Ishiyama home. They knew what they were doing, so once they'd been led there, the children went back to Kadic.

"Hello," said Mrs. Ishiyama, somewhat groggily, as it had only just gotten light out.

"I'm Dr. John Smith, and this is my associate, Donna Noble. Is your daughter home?"

"Yes," Akiko replied.

"Alright if we see her?" the Doctor asked.

"No," said Akiko, extremely cynical.

"Okay," said the Doctor, "Bye."

"Have a nice day," said Donna as they started walking away.

"Wait," said Akiko. The Doctor and Donna stopped. That worked every time. "Why?" Akiko asked.

"We're new guidance counselors at her school," said Donna as the Doctor showed Akiko the psychic paper, "We're meeting all the day students today, and Yumi is first on the list."

"Well, she's not feeling well this morning," said Akiko, "Maybe you should find someone else to talk to."

"Yeah," said the Doctor, "We think we saw her wandering outside last night. We should've guessed she'd be sick."

"We'll schedule another day," said Donna.

"She was outside?" Akiko asked.

"Don't know why," said the Doctor, "We were hoping we'd find out when we talked to her, in case she has any sort of emotional issues we should know about, but if you think this isn't a good time, then that's fine."

"No," Akiko insisted, "You're talking to her."

"Lovely," said Donna as she and the Doctor let themselves in, "So where is she?"

"The kitchen," said Akiko. She tried to follow them, but the Doctor stopped her.

"We can't have anyone present during our meetings with a student," he said.

"Rule one in the guidance counselor manual," Donna finished.

"Fine," said Akiko, "You two knock some sense into her and I'll deal with her later."

"Good plan," said the Doctor.

"Yumi," said Akiko, "Dr. Smith and Dr. Noble are here to talk to you." Yumi's eyes bulged as soon as she saw the Doctor. "I'll leave you to your work," said Akiko, and went upstairs.

"You called?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes," said Yumi.

"How did you escape?" asked the Doctor, noticing Yumi's voice sounded a bit strange, almost monotonous.

"I don't remember," said Yumi, "It's like they wiped my mind. After I called you, I just ended up here."

"Do you remember what the ship looked like?"

"No," said Yumi.

The Doctor studied Yumi's face. Something was off about her… This wasn't the Yumi he remembered.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Her mother was right," said the Doctor, "She's not feeling well."

"I suppose," said Donna, "I don't even know her and I can tell she's acting weird."

"What do you mean?" asked Yumi.

"What have they done to you, Yumi?" the Doctor asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yumi, "I feel fine."

"No," said the Doctor, "Before they cut you off, you screamed. Why was that?"

"I told you, I can't remember."

"You said you couldn't remember anything after you called me," said the Doctor.

And after Yumi's response, it all came together. It was a dead giveaway as to who was after her, why they needed her, why she'd screamed. And they weren't just hunting her… They had her. Yumi didn't say anything…

She simply sniffed.

**GASP! Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnn! Now do you know? If you don't, calm down. They'll be named in the next chapter. Keep reading…**


End file.
